


Together

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 prompt per il 12 Days of SteveTony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 1. Surprise  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 1/12  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff, slash, sentimentale/romantico(?)  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 571

Era stata una giornata bruttissima. Di quelle in cui non vedi l’ora di tornare a casa e ti penti anche solo di esserti alzato dal letto. Aveva assunto troppa caffeina e molto poco alcool per riuscire a sopportare tutte quelle persone. A discapito di ciò che tutti credevano, non era un animale particolarmente sociale. Anzi.

“Bentornato, signore.”

“Grazie, J.A.R.V.I.S..” Stranamente aveva risposto al saluto dell’AI, mentre entrava nell’ascensore e scioglieva il nodo della cravatta. Aveva passato la mattinata con Pepper a firmare scartoffie. Il pranzo con possibili acquirenti dei prodotti della Stark Industries. E il pomeriggio allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Avesse passato tutto il tempo solo con Coulson gli avrebbe anche fatto piacere, ma c’erano anche Maria Hill e Nick Fury che non erano propriamente suoi fan.

“Ho informato il capitano Rogers del suo rientro. Ha detto che l’aspetta nell’attico e che non serve faccia un salto in cucina per recuperare del caffè.”

Il suono che era uscito dalla sua bocca non era umano e aveva premuto i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi. Voleva il caffè. Voleva il caffè. E la tv. E Steve. E cinese per cena. E un film schifoso solo per dar fastidio a Steve. Ma soprattutto voleva il caffè.

“Ok. Digli che sono da lui subito. Senza caffè.”

“Certo, signore.”

Tony aveva sbuffato appoggiando la testa contro il metallo freddo dell’ascensore. Era stanco, dopo tanto tempo era davvero stanco. Strano da dire visto che era capace di passare anche più giorni senza dormire. Ma era stanco.

“Steve, meglio per te se sei nudo e pronto per qualche round focoso, perché sennò ti faccio rimpiangere di avermi portato fin qua senza caffè.” Aveva appena fatto un passo all’interno dell’appartamento che ormai condivideva con Steve, quando si era bloccato osservando la sala.

“Buon compleanno, Tony.”

Steve Rogers se ne stava in piedi, a pochi passi di distanza, con due calici di champagne in mano, e gli sorrideva. Dietro di lui poteva vedere un tavolo apparecchiato per due e delle candele a centrotavola.

“Ma oggi non…” Si era bloccato da solo, nel mezzo della frase che stava per pronunciare. “Mi sono dimenticato del mio compleanno?”

Steve aveva sorriso e annuito, avvicinandoglisi e porgendogli uno dei due calici. “Ma me ne sono ricordato io e ho deciso di fare quantomeno una festa privata. Per due persone.”

“Grazie per avermi ricordato che sono sempre più vecchio.”

“E sempre più affascinante.”

Tony aveva scosso la testa, sorseggiando dal proprio calice e guardando l’uomo che lo aveva subito imitato.

“Però potrei ritenermi offeso. Nessuno mi ha fatto gli auguri per tutta la giornata.”

“Perché io ho notato che te ne eri dimenticato e ho chiesto a tutti di non farteli, almeno fino a quando tu non fossi tornato a casa. Così avrei potuto preparare la cena.”

“Hai cucinato tu, Rogers?”

“Non tutto.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e poi lo aveva guardato. “La torta no, ma l’ho presa nella tua pasticceria preferita.”

Tony gli aveva sorriso ed era davvero felice. In un primo momento infastidito perché non aveva ricevuto nessun messaggio di auguri, ma tutto sommato era molto felice perché Steve aveva pensato a lui. Si era avvicinato di più al biondo e si era sporto per baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra. “Grazie, Capitano. Questa è una magnifica sorpresa. Ma spero che tu non abbia scritto sulla torta quanti anni sto compiendo.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato sulle sue labbra, attirandolo a sé prima di baciarlo nuovamente.

 

 


	2. 02. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 2. Cold  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 2/12  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, slash  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 667

Aveva soltanto starnutito durante la colazione e tutti gli occupanti della Stark Tower - o Torre dei Vendicatori o come diavolo volevano chiamarla - si erano spostati su di lui alla velocità della luce. Addirittura Clint aveva alzato la testa dai propri cereali e di solito era il più addormentato di tutti al mattino.

“Steve?”

“Stai bene?”

“Fammi vedere i tuoi parametri vitali.”

Aveva quasi con orrore e terrore osservato le persone che si alzavano in piedi e improvvisamente gli erano accanto. Anche Bruce si era alzato - era quello che voleva controllare i suoi parametri vitali e probabilmente voleva correre verso la sezione medica della torre per recuperare il necessario - e ora era accanto a lui.

“Se qualcuno si fosse asciugato i capelli ieri sera, come il sottoscritto gli ha detto di fare, ora non starebbe starnutendo.” Tony era l’unico che non si era spostato. Steve sapeva che era alle sue spalle, con la tazza di caffè probabilmente premuta contro le labbra, e lo guardava male. Non aveva ormai bisogno di vederlo per sapere quali espressioni potesse indossare.

“Ragazzi, non morirò. Tornate a sedervi per favore. E’ solo uno starnuto.” Aveva guardato i tre che erano accanto a lui e che lo guardavano scettici.

Natasha si era sporta un po’ verso di lui e gli aveva posato una mano sulla fronte, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e per un attimo si era sentito quasi intimidito da quella invasione dello spazio personale. Natasha non lo faceva spesso, e se lo faceva doveva esserci qualche motivo. “Steve, sei il nostro leader. Dovresti stare più attento a queste cose. Soprattutto se Stark è stato così premuroso da dirti di asciugare i capelli.” L’aveva vista piegare le labbra in un sorriso malizioso e poteva giurare di essere arrossito.

“Oh, giusto! Perché eravate insieme dopo il bagno?” Clint aveva guardato prima e poi l’altro. “Non mi direte che… Voi due…” Aveva sorriso, quel suo sorriso canzonatorio che faceva perdere le staffe a tutti. “Questa è una rivelazione magnifica!”

“Per me, visto che ho vinto 20 dollari.” Natasha aveva sorriso, allungando il braccio verso Clint, ma senza togliere gli occhi da Steve e probabilmente la donna aveva capito quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima domanda perché aveva continuato a parlare. “Ad una spia non sfugge mai nulla, e voi due non siete proprio le persone più attente del mondo, anche quando cercate di nascondere qualcosa.”

“Siete pessimi ad aver scommesso su di noi. Sul serio. Non so se sbattervi fuori o farvi pagare un affitto stratosferico.” Tony si era spostato verso il gruppo, decidendo di occupare la sedia accanto a Steve, e questi non riusciva a capire se Tony fosse imbarazzato e quello fosse un meccanismo di difesa o cosa.

“Stark, potremmo anche vendere questa notizia alla stampa. E’ da un po’ che il tuo nome non compare sui giornali per qualche scandalo.” Clint gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, cinguettando allegramente.

“E io potrei appenderti per i piedi in palestra e costringere Steve a usarti come sacco da boxe.”

Clint aveva riso decidendo di tornare al proprio posto per finire la propria colazione, seguito subito dagli altri due. Tony aveva guardato male Steve, che guardava ovunque tranne che i coinquilini, e sapeva che gli occhi degli altri tre erano puntati su di loro, attenti ad ogni loro mossa per poterli poi prendere per i fondelli, Bruce compreso - Tony si sentiva quasi offeso dal comportamento del suo science bro.

Quello che non si era aspettato era di percepire improvvisamente le dita di Steve sulla sua coscia. Il biondo aveva le guance lievemente arrossate e non lo guardava. Probabilmente era imbarazzato perché era un uomo d’altri tempi, in cui forse la vita privata era davvero privata, mentre ora vivevano con delle persone a cui piaceva ficcare il naso negli affari degli altri.

“La prossima volta asciuga i capelli, ti prego.” Aveva accarezzato il dorso della sua mano con la punta delle dita, maledicendo uno stupido raffreddore che li aveva fatti scoprire.

 

 


	3. 03. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 3. First  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 3/12  
> Generi: slash, slice of life, sentimentale, sono due idioti ma gli vogliamo bene  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 354

La prima volta che Tony Stark aveva visto Capitan America non aveva forse neppure due anni. Suo padre gli aveva messo in mano un giocattolo che probabilmente non era adatto ad un bambino della sua età e quello è stato l’inizio della fine di una passione smodata verso un supereroe. Il primo supereroe.

La prima volta che Steve Rogers aveva visto Iron Man era stato a Stoccarda e avevano uno psicopatico a cui badare. Ne era rimasto stupito, il figlio di Howard Stark era lì, con un’armatura addosso. Howard non l’avrebbe mai fatto. L’avrebbe costruita, ma mai indossata.

La prima volta in cui Tony Stark aveva veramente parlato con Steve Rogers avevano litigato ed erano quasi passati alle mani. E la prima volta che Steve Rogers aveva cercato un dialogo con Tony Stark aveva desiderato spaccargli la faccia.

La prima volta in cui avevano capito entrambi che forse potevano lavorare insieme è stato subito dopo il primo litigio. E non gli è dispiaciuto. La prima volta che avevano parlato seriamente era stato dopo la morte di Phil Coulson, che li aveva sconvolti entrambi, anche se in modo diverso. Steve a malapena lo conosceva. Tony lo aveva considerato quasi un amico. Steve solo un soldato. E per un istante Tony avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, prima di rendersi conto che il capitano Rogers veniva da un’altra epoca, che era davvero in guerra.

La prima volta che Tony Stark aveva capito che forse qualcosa non andava era stata mentre il portale sopra New York si chiudeva. E la prima volta che Steve Rogers era indeciso sugli ordini da dare era mentre Tony Stark era in un’altra dimensione.

La prima volta che Steve Rogers è stato felice di vedere il brutto muso di Tony Stark era stato quando l’urlo di Hulk gli aveva fatto riprendere i sensi. E la prima volta che Tony Stark si era sentito perduto era stata quando Steve Rogers gli aveva sorriso.

La prima volta che i loro cuori si erano sfiorati era successa lì, su una strada sporca e piena di macerie dopo una battaglia in cui avevano rischiato di perdere moltissimo.

 

 


	4. 04: Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 04. Team  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 4/12  
> Generi: slice of life, Cap e Tony sono stupidi  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 557

Aveva deglutito quando un paio di macchine nuove e una moto avevano invaso il suo garage sotterraneo. Era stata più o meno un’idea sua, parole dette forse troppo velocemente, nell’enfasi del momento. Parole su cui forse doveva riflettere un po’ di più.

L’aveva detto così, tra un boccone di shawarma e l’altro, quando probabilmente tutti avrebbero avuto bisogno più di qualche cura medica che di mangiare fino a scoppiare. L’aveva detto semplicemente, una parola di troppo sull’edificio in cui abitava e su quanto spazio ci fosse, sul fatto che allo S.H.I.E.L.D. probabilmente vivevano da schifo, e Clint - perché è sempre colpa sua - aveva detto che allora poteva ospitarli lui.  _ Certo, nessun problema. Mi casa es tu casa. _ E ora guardava i Vendicatori scendere dai loro mezzi di trasporto e guardarlo. 

“Lo sai che sei un figlio di puttana megalomane, Stark?” Clint, ovviamente era Clint quello che si rivolgeva a questo modo alle persone.

“Grazie a questo abbiamo potuto localizzare Loki e fermare la distruzione del pianeta, mi pare.” Aveva guardato il biondo senza battere ciglio mentre gli altri tre li guardavano divertiti. Bruce compreso. 

“Tony, sei sicuro che non ti daremo fastidio?” Lo scienziato si torturava le dita, guardandolo insicuro.

“Avrete ognuno il vostro alloggio e tu avrai anche un tuo laboratorio. Anche se potresti anche lavorare con me ogni tanto.” Tony li aveva guardati e poi i suoi occhi si erano posati su Steve. Qualcosa era cambiato dopo la battaglia di New York. “Ci sono la palestra, la piscina, una zona che farò allestire a mo’ di ospedale così non dovrete andare sempre allo S.H.I.E.L.D. dopo le missioni. C’è un piano che potrebbe essere un’area comune, anche se dubito che passeremo molto tempo assieme.”

“Ma scherzi, Stark? Voglio passare il tempo con te tutto il tempo possibile e darti fastidio ogni volta che posso.” 

“Barton, a te farò pagare l’affitto. Te lo giuro su dio.” Aveva dato le spalle ai propri nuovi coinquilini, anche se sentiva gli occhi di Steve che gli perforavano la nuca. Qualcosa era successo, qualcosa era cambiato mentre una notte non riuscivano a dormire entrambi e si erano ritrovati al telefono. E Steve poco dopo era arrivato da Brooklyn in moto. 

“E il Capitano dove dorme? Nel tuo super attico, Tony?”

Il suo cuore aveva perso qualche battito quando la voce di Natasha aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie. Si era voltato per guardarla e la donna gli sorrideva maliziosa.

“Magari vorrai studiarlo, per vedere com’è esattamente il corpo di un supersoldato.”

“Romanov, anche tu pagherai l’affitto.” Non gli era sfuggita la gomitata che Natasha aveva dato a Steve e come questi aveva scosso lievemente la testa, arrossendo un po’. Pregava dio che non avesse raccontato nulla a quella donna. Dalla sua bocca alle orecchie di Clint non c’era molta distanza, di solito. E lui non voleva che quella che si era rivelata una notte di debolezza per entrambi minasse in qualche modo il loro lavoro di squadra. Per quanto lui non volesse lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e neppure loro lo desideravano - armature a parte - quella era la sua squadra. Quello era il suo team, costruitosi più per caso che per reale scelta. Solo perché uno stupido dio aveva deciso di farli incazzare tutti quanti.

Solo grazie a quel dio idiota ora Capitan America era sotto il suo tetto.


	5. 05. Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 05. Fly  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 5/12  
> Generi: slice of life, sono sempre stupidi  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 217

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?” Steve Rogers aveva provato un attimo di terrore quando due mani d’acciaio lo avevano presto per le spalle, intimandogli di muoversi.

“Dobbiamo salire su quel palazzo.” Tony Stark aveva guardato in alto prima di tornare a guardare Capitan America. “Se riesci a saltare da qui fino al cinquantesimo piano fai pure. Ma credo che tu possa anche abbassarti ad accettare il mio aiuto una volta ogni tanto.”

“Posso prendere l’ascensore!” Ma non era riuscito ad aggiungere altro. L’uomo dentro l’armatura rossa e dorata non lo stava ascoltando e con un braccio gli cingeva la vita. Era imbarazzante. Troppo imbarazzante lasciarsi cingere così, permettergli di alzarlo da terra e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era passare almeno un braccio attorno al suo collo. Solo che era un gesto troppo intimo, un gesto che non aveva mai pensato di condividere con l’altezzoso Stark.

“Reggiti forte, Capitano.” I propulsori alle estremità della sua armatura si erano accesi e i loro piedi si erano staccati dal terreno.

“Questa me la pagherai, Stark!” Il supersoldato si era stretto con un po’ più di forza a lui. Non aveva mai volato prima in modo simile. C’erano aerei, elicotteri, quinjet; mai un uomo in un armatura.

“Oh, con molto piacere.”

Perché dal suo tono di voce Tony ne sembrava contento?


	6. 06. Decorate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 06. Decorate  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 6/12  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 417

Tony non avrebbe mai pensato che le decorazioni natalizie avrebbero portato a più di un litigio seguito da occhiate che potevano uccidere più velocemente di un basilisco, sbuffi che avrebbero fatto impallidire l’alito di fuoco di un drago, e ha risposto così fredde che erano paragonabili al ghiaccio in cui Cap era rimasto sepolto per settant’anni. Forse l’ultima cosa poteva evitare di urlargliela contro mentre il biondo cercava di mettere delle lampadine attorno all’albero.

Avevano prima litigato per quello. 

Steve voleva un vero albero di Natale, uno di quei bei abeti verdi che si possono comprare un po’ ovunque. Uno di quelli per cui gli dispiaceva perché sarebbe morto, ma aveva già detto che poi lo potevano usare come legna da ardere per il camino. Tony aveva tirato fuori da solo dio sapeva dove un albero di plastica bianco. Bello, probabilmente costoso. Ma che molto si allontanava dall’idea che Steve aveva del Natale.

Il biondo aveva vinto dopo molte discussioni ed un magnifico abete era stato posto al centro della sala comune nella torre degli Avengers. 

Il problema seguente erano state le decorazioni. Dell’albero e della casa. Nuovamente ne erano seguite discussioni a non finire e schieramenti da una o dall’altra parte. Tony era votato a lucine stroboscopiche e colori sgargianti e per nulla natalizi. Steve era orientato su colori caldi quali rosso e oro e ghirlande fatte a mano e decorate con candele.

“Perché non decidete per qualcosa di intermedio? Oppure fatte metà e metà?” Clint aveva sbattuto la testa contro la superficie del tavolo mentre per l’ennesima volta discutevano per nulla. Lui avrebbe preferito le decorazioni made by Stark, ma pur di farli smettere avrebbe accettato qualcosa qualsiasi cosa.

“Non puoi mettere quelle luci su un albero. Le ha costruite a forma di mini reattori arc! Cosa c’entra con il Natale?”

“E’ Natale con qualcosa di me!”

“Potresti smetterla per una volta soltanto di essere così egocentrico?”

“Posso mettere delle decorazioni a forma di freccia?”

“Barton, non mettertici anche tu ti prego!” Steve aveva massaggiato le tempie, mentre i due bambini troppo cresciuti iniziavano a confabulare tra di loro.

“Capitano, credo che dovrai rinunciare ed accontentarli almeno su qualcosa.” Natasha aveva posato una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre sorrideva guardando gli altri due. “Io vorrei mettere dei mini coltelli. O mini pistole. Bruce magari vorrà metterci qualche ampolla. E tu perché non chiedi a Tony di costruire dei mini scudi, Cap?”

Steve era sicuro che quello sarebbe stato il Natale meno tradizionale della sua esistenza.


	7. 07. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 07. Gift  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 7/12  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1204

A Tony Stark piaceva fare le cose in grande. Bastava vedere in che razza di grattacielo viveva. O la sua colezione di macchine. Oppure la quantità di armature che aveva costruito nel corso degli anni.

E di certo non poteva non festeggiare in grande anche il 4 luglio.

Soprattutto se il 4 luglio era anche il compleanno della sua persona speciale.

Aveva organizzato tutto fin nel minimo dettaglio. Decorazioni bianche, rosse e blu avevano invaso la torre dei Vendicatori dall’atrio fino alla punta. L’attico poi era diventato un tripudio dei tre colori. Aveva addirittura cambiato le federe dei cuscini sul loro divano con quelli a stelle e strisce che Cap si rifiutava di usare. Aveva deciso di dare la festa lì nel loro appartamento. Aveva passato giorni ad organizzare tutto in modo maniacale anche se tutti credevano stesse lavorando a qualche nuova armatura. Lui era semplicemente chiuso nel suo laboratorio per fare tutti gli ordini necessari in pace.

In ogni angolo dell’appartamento e sul terrazzo c’erano migliaia di fiori. Gigli per il bianco. Fiordalisi per il blu. Rose per il rosso. Tutto doveva richiamare i colori della loro bandiera. E no, non aveva di certo fatto una ricerca sul significato dei fiori mentre gli sceglieva.

Si era fatto aiutare alla fine da Bruce e Clint per sistemare il tutto, non senza le loro proteste. Bruce voleva tornare in laboratorio. Clint… Clint non aveva mai nulla da fare ma doveva lamentarsi. E lui desiderava solo che fosse tutto perfetto. 

Quello sarebbe stato uno dei primi 4 luglio di Steve dopo il risveglio. Dopo quasi settant’anni avrebbe festeggiato un compleanno, anche se non sapeva esattamente quante candeline dovessero mettergli sulla torta. 

Aveva fatto ordinare la cena nel ristorante preferito di Steve. Lo aveva fatto portare fin da Brooklyn e si era stupito che il posto fosse ancora aperto dopo così tanti anni. Un semplice locale a gestione familiare in cui Steve ancora si recava. 

La torta. La torta l’aveva fatta preparare dalla propria pasticceria preferita perché non si fidava delle altre. Un’enorme torta circolare. Ricoperta di pasta di zucchero che faceva venire il diabete anche ad una sola occhiata. Una torta fatta ad imitazione del suo scudo.

“Secondo me finirà per ucciderti buttandoti giù dal terrazzo.” Clint gli si era avvicinato mentre seduto sul terrazzo a farsi un drink nell’attesa del ritorno di Steve.

“Molto probabile, ma ne sarà valsa la pena, non credi?” Aveva abbassato gli occhiali da sole per poter guardare meglio l’arciere.

“Credo che avresti fatto meglio a portarlo a cena da qualche parte. Solo voi due. In uno di quei posti dove porteresti di solito le tue conquiste. Quei locali dove solo per sederti ti chiedono una cifra a due zeri.” Il biondo gli si era seduto accanto, sorseggiando della birra da una bottiglia.

“Scherzi, Barton? Quello non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto.”

“Signore, il Capitano Rogers e l’Agente Romanov stanno arrivando.”

“Benissimo! Che la festa abbia inizio!”

 

*-*-*

 

Era una festa che non era molto diversa dalle solite serate che passavano loro cinque quando erano tutti a casa. Clint si era impadronito della Playstation e Natasha lo stava battendo in ogni gioco che l’uomo proponeva. Bruce era seduto accanto a loro e parlava un po’ con la donna e un po’ con Tony che continuava a fare il tifo per la donna. E lui se ne stava seduto accanto a Tony ad osservare la sua nuova famiglia passare del tempo costruttivo insieme.

Quella sera non è stata molto diversa. C’era più alcool e questo aveva forse solo aumentato il livello di baccano di riuscivano a produrre Tony e Clint quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza. Non gli piaceva quando alzavano il gomito, soprattutto Tony, ma ogni tanto glielo poteva permettere.

“J., che ore sono?” Improvvisamente Tony si era alzato in piedi e Steve si era quasi preoccupato del movimento brusco.

“L’ora di uscire in terrazzo, signore. Avete ancora cinque minuti.” 

“Magnifico.” 

Steve lo aveva visto voltarsi verso di lui e aveva sulle labbra stampato il ghigno più felice che gli avesse mai visto. Sembrava quasi quello di un bambino che aveva combinato qualcosa ed era orgoglioso del proprio operato anche se questo poteva non piacere agli adulti. In quel momento era lui l’adulto della situazione.

“Capitano Rogers, come si concludono i festeggiamenti del 4 luglio?” 

Il biondo aveva corrugato le sopracciglia cercando di studiare l’uomo che gli stava di fronte. “Fuochi d’artificio?”

“Esattamente! Andiamo!” 

Senza dargli il tempo di aggiungere qualcosa lo aveva preso per mano, costringendolo ad alzarsi. Se non avesse voluto seguirlo, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a restarsene seduto dov’era, ma era curioso di sapere per quale motivo Tony Stark fosse felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale. 

“Tony, hai bevuto troppo.” 

“Sì, hai ragione. Quello è stato l’ultimo bicchiere per stasera.”

Era quasi rimasto stupito da quella frase di Tony. Di solito finiva che lo doveva prendere su di peso e trascinarlo in camera da letto. Stavolta Tony sembrava più che felice di abbandonare la bottiglia. E gli sorrideva in un modo tale che il cuore gli batteva più forte.

“Ora ascoltami.” Il moro gli si era fermato di fronte. “Chiudi gli occhi, e lo potrai aprire solo quando te lo dirò io, ok?”

“Posso fidarmi oppure mi getterai giù dal palazzo?”

Tony aveva quasi sbuffato una risata prima di scuotere la testa e prendergli il viso tra le mani. “Fidati di me, Rogers.”

“Quando sei ubriaco non so quanto ci sia da fidarsi.”

Aveva riso di nuovo e aveva fatto scivolare le mani sul suo collo. “Chiudi gli occhi, Steve.”

Lo aveva fatto, dopo essersi specchiato nel suo sguardo sincero ed emozionato. Le mani di Tony erano rimaste solo un attimo in più sul suo collo e poi era rimasto lì, in piedi, con gli occhi chiusi come l’uomo gli aveva chiesto. Aveva sentito altri passi. Il vociare degli altri Avengers che li raggiungevano. Clint ridacchiava anche se non sapeva per quale motivo. Aveva sentito una leggera pressione sul braccio e sapeva essere il tocco di Natasha che gli stava passando accanto. E poi la voce di Bruce che mormorava qualcosa che sembrava “non essere troppo duro con lui”. E iniziava ad avere paura di quale stupidaggine potesse aver fatto questa volta Tony Stark.

“Steve! Ora puoi aprirli!” 

Aveva obbedito alla voce concitata di Tony e aveva aperto gli occhi giusto nel momento in cui iniziavano i fuochi d’artificio. E le prime luci del cielo di Manhattan formavano il suo scudo. Tipico di Tony. Voleva sgridarlo. Voleva dirgli di aver esagerato, come sempre. Ma il sorriso sfoggiato dall’uomo lo aveva bloccato. Era felice. Gli occhi li brillavano di gioia. E quando poi lo aveva guardato, Steve era solo riuscito ad attirarlo a sé e baciarlo. Poteva perdonargli tutta quella pompa magna. Poteva perdonargli gli anelli dal gusto discutibile che ora indossavano - con il reattore arc per lui e con lo scudo per Tony - e che doveva aver per forza pure commissionato. Poteva perdonargli i fuochi d’artificio fin troppo grandiosi per i suoi gusti. Poteva perdonargli la casa addobbata nel tricolore della sua divisa e della bandiera che serviva. Poteva perdonargli tutto, perché Tony era il più bel regalo che la vita gli avesse concesso.


	8. 08. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 08. Flirt  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 8/12  
> Generi: fluff, sentimentale/romantico, un po’ di hurt e tanto comfort  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1057

Tony Stark era conosciuto alla stampa, oltre che per i suoi affari, anche per la sua burrascosa vita sentimentale. Decine di donne si erano susseguite nel letto del miliardario e lui si era guadagnato duramente l’aggettivo di playboy di cui andava fiero.

O di cui era andato fiero fin quando non aveva incontrato due occhi azzurri che lo guardavano severamente e sembravano giudicare il suo comportamento. Era un uomo d’altri tempi. Tony aveva continuato a ripetersi questo. Era cresciuto negli anni ‘30. Negli anni ‘40 c’era stata la guerra e poi si era sacrificato per salvare New York. Aveva una morale così retta che bastava una sola occhiata e Tony si sentiva un bambino di nuovo.

“Capitano! Eccoti qui!”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. mi ha detto che mi stavi cercando.”

Tony aveva sorriso, appoggiandosi contro il bar del proprio attico. 

“Bonding time!”

“Sei ubriaco?”

“No, ho solo bevuto un goccio ed ho avuto la magnifica idea di invitarti quassù così potevo parlare con calma con il nostro leader!”

“Tony, non sono un leader.” 

Tony aveva solo fatto un gesto con la mano alla sua frase. Era il loro leader e neppure se ne rendeva conto. Aveva versato del whisky in un bicchiere di cristallo, identico a quello da cui stava bevendo lui, e lo aveva porto a Steve che gli stava di fronte e lo guardava seriamente. “Bonding time. Ogni squadra dovrebbe avere questo tipo di momenti, non credi?”

“Non quando qualcuno sta bevendo da solo. Questo non è molto salutare, Tony.” Steve aveva sospirato mentre si sedeva sullo sgabello accanto a lui e nonostante le proprie parole accettava il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto. 

“Ti prego, per stasera niente predica sul mio alcolismo. Sono stato bravo per molto tempo e stasera me lo merito.” Tony aveva sorseggiato altro liquido ambrato e poi aveva lasciato lo sguardo vagare sul proprio appartamento. “Pepper mi ha piantato.”

“Non credo di essere la persona più adatta con cui parlare di queste cose.” Aveva assaggiato il whisky offertogli e da quel poco che se ne intendeva era ottimo. Tipico di Tony.

“Ha detto che non ce la faceva più a sopportare il fatto che fossi Iron Man e mettessi costantemente in pericolo la mia vita. Il punto è che lo facevo anche prima di diventare Iron Man. Non capisco perché tutti ce l’abbiano con me o con Iron Man. O con me perché sono Iron Man. Non mi sembra di aver fatto tante cazzate negli ultimi anni. Mi sono molto calmato rispetto a com’ero una volta. Non credi anche tu?”

“Ti conosco da troppo poco per poter sapere com’eri una volta.”

“Diligente come sei hai letto sicuramente tutti i dossier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che mi riguardano. E saprai che dopo la mia bellissima avventura in Afghanistan ho cercato di ridurre tutti gli eccessi.” Aveva svuotato un altro bicchiere, per subito dopo riempirlo. “Ma a Pepper neppure questo andava bene. Mi ha chiesto di distruggere tutte le armature e di tornare con lei a Malibu.”

“Non credo di essere la persona più adatta a questo tipo di conversazioni, Tony.” Aveva svuotato anche lui il proprio bicchiere, ben conscio che non si sarebbe mai ubriacato, neppure bevendo tutta la bottiglia d’un fiato. “Non ho molta esperienza con le donne e con questo tipo di problemi.”

“Sei Capitan America. Avrai centinaia di donne ogni giorno che bussano alla tua porta.” Lo aveva guardato, spostando il bicchiere dalle labbra. “No, aspetta. Sei serio?”

“Prima del siero non ero proprio il ragazzo con cui qualcuno volesse uscire. E l’unico appuntamento a cui sarei dovuto andare l’ho dovuto rimandare perché sono finito nel ghiaccio.”

“Peggy Carter sarebbe stata il tuo primo appuntamento?” Aveva aspettato che il biondo annuisse e aveva appoggiato il bicchiere sulla superficie marmorea della zona bar. “Quella donna ha davvero buon gusto.”

“Ti prego, cambia argomento. Non è una conversazione che voglio avere.”

“Peggy parlava sempre di te.”

“Tony, ti prego.”

“Quando ero piccolo e mio padre mi portava in giro come se fossi un animale domestico di cui andare particolarmente orgoglioso, Peggy era spesso con noi. E parlava sempre di te alla fine. Di quanto eri bello. Forte. Giusto. Del fatto che ti avesse promesso di insegnarti a ballare una volta che tu fossi tornato dall’Europa.”

Steve lo aveva guardato mentre si bloccava e sorrideva. Si alzava velocemente dallo sgabello e spingeva qualche mobile verso il muro. Lo aveva osservato curioso finché l’uomo non si era fermato al centro della sala aprendo le braccia e sorridendogli.

“Capitano Rogers, mi concedi un ballo?”

Stava per sputare ciò che stava bevendo. Tony gli sorrideva. Tony lo guardava e sembrava improvvisamente felice.

“Non so ballare, Stark. L’hai detto tu stesso che Peggy non è mai riuscita ad insegnarmelo.”

“Ma posso farlo io. J., fa partire un po’ di musica. Andrebbe benissimo Miss Lynn, così da far sentire il nostro Capitano ancora giovane.”

“Tony, no!” Non era riuscito a trattenere una risata, mentre le sue gambe si muovevano da sole verso il moro. La musica di una canzone che aveva sentito centinaia di volte aveva invaso ogni angolo dell’attico e Tony canticchiava le prime parole. “Mi stupisci, signor Stark. Non credevo che tu potessi conoscere anche questo tipo di musica.”

“Che ci vuoi fare, gli Howling Commandos erano dei nostalgici e mi hanno fatto apprezzare questo tipo di musica, ma che resti tra di noi.” Tony lo aveva guardato e non era più tanto sicuro di quello che stava per fare. “Metti…” Aveva deglutito e spostato lo sguardo da quello di Steve. “Metti una mano sul mio fianco.”

“Fai tu la donna?”

“Ti sta per arrivare un calcio in quei tuoi dentini perfetti, Capitano.”

Steve aveva riso e Tony si stava ubriacando anche di quel suono. Non era qualcosa che succedeva molto spesso. Non passavano molto tempo insieme. Non parlavano molto. E di certo Steve non appoggiava una mano sul suo fianco. Non lo stringeva a sé. Non permetteva a Tony di guidarlo e di insegnargli i passi di un lento. Non capitava mai che lui appoggiasse la fronte contro la spalla del soldato. O che questi appoggiasse la guancia contro la sua testa. 

E di certo non capitava che Steve sussurrasse le parole di una canzone al suo orecchio, facendolo arrossire ed emozionare. O che lo stringesse di più a sé, annullando così qualsiasi spazio fosse rimasto tra di loro.

 

_ We'll meet again,  _

_ Don't know where,  _

_ Don't know when _

_ But I know we'll meet again some sunny day _

_ Keep smiling through,  _

_ Just like you always do _

_ Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away _

_ [We’ll meet again - Vera Lynn] _


	9. 09. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 9. Light  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 9/12  
> Generi: slash, slice of life  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 713

C’erano notti in cui non riusciva a dormire. Notti in cui rimaneva sdraiato a pancia in su a fissare il soffitto. Notti in cui non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi, perché se lo faceva finiva per rivedere cose che in qualche modo cercava di dimenticare. Di far smettere di essere ricordi dolorosi. Di lasciarsi alle spalle.

C’erano notti in cui a tenerlo sveglio era il ricordo di Peggy Carter e di quell’unico bacio che si erano scambiati.

C’erano notti in cui a fargli compagnia era il fantasma di Bucky. Chiudeva gli occhi e rivedeva il suo amico cadere in un baratro. E voleva solo nascondere il viso nel cuscino e urlare finché la sua voce non diventava roca e i polmoni gli facevano male.

Non era stato bello aprire gli occhi in un mondo che non conosceva più. Un mondo in cui tutto era cambiato, tranne lui. Per lui il tempo si era congelato nel vero senso della parola. Aveva chiuso gli occhi nel 1945 e quando li aveva riaperti ad attenderlo c’era un nuovo secolo.

C’erano state notti in cui aveva rotto qualche dozzina di sacchi da boxe per sfogare la frustrazione. E c’erano notti in cui  aveva desiderato ubriacarsi tanto da stare male, ma era un supersoldato e il suo super metabolismo assorbita l’alcool troppo velocemente, non riuscendo a dargli alcuna soddisfazione.

E c’erano notti come questa, in cui guardava il soffitto di un attico, avvolto in lenzuola probabilmente troppo costose. Queste erano le notti in cui i fantasmi del passato gli facevano un po’ meno paura.

Si era voltato, rigirandosi su un fianco, e aveva guardato l’uomo che gli dormiva accanto. Sembrava rilassato, anche se pure lui aveva delle notti terribili in cui i suoi demoni venivano a disturbarlo e si svegliava urlando. Ora era tranquillo. Girato su un fianco, con il viso rivolto verso di lui. I capelli spettinati. Una mano sul cuscino. Le labbra leggermente socchiuse.

Non era riuscito a trattenersi e aveva allungato una mano verso il suo viso. Il più delicatamente possibile ne aveva accarezzato una guancia.

“Steve, dormi…” Aveva mugugnato senza tuttavia aprire gli occhi.

“Scusami, non volevo svegliarti.” Il biondo si era permesso di sorridere, perché Tony mezzo addormentato era una delle cose più dolci del mondo.

Il moro aveva sbuffato, mormorando qualcosa, e poi lo aveva guardato, anche se le sue palpebre erano troppo pesanti.

“Steve, vieni qui.” Tony aveva aperto le braccia, come di solito si faceva con i bambini piccoli quando volevi abbracciarli e tranquillizzarli.

“Non ho sei anni, Stark.” Aveva sbuffato una mezza risata.

“No, ma in confronto a me sei un moccioso.”

“Sono nato nel 1920, quasi 50 anni prima di te.”

“Vuoi davvero discutere di questo ora?” Il moro lo aveva guardato inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio E Steve gli aveva semplicemente sorriso. Si era mosso in avanti, affondando il viso contro la spalla del compagno.

L’azzurra luce del reattore arc sul suo petto era rassicurante. Aveva istintivamente mosso le dita sul reattore, coperto dalla maglietta che Tony usava per dormire, ma la cui luce riusciva a superare senza alcuna difficoltà la stoffa leggera. Si sentiva quasi un bambino che aveva bisogno di una lucina accanto al letto per riuscire ad addormentarsi.

“Stark, mi stai davvero accarezzando i capelli?” Aveva soffocato una risata contro la clavicola del moro, mentre questi continuava a muovere le dita sui suoi capelli corti.

“Shhh. Piccolo Rogers, ora puoi dormire tranquillo. Il magnifico Anthony Stark ti cullerà finché non ti addormenti.”

“Oddio, non l’hai detto sul serio, vero?” Aveva cercato di non ridere, ma quando aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva notato quello divertito oltremisura del compagno, non aveva resistito.

“Dormi, Steve. Sennò mi metto anche a cantarti una ninnananna.”

Il biondo aveva scosso la testa, mettendosi più comodo tra le braccia dell’altro uomo. Aveva guardato ancora la luce sul suo petto e aveva lentamente chiuso gli occhi.

C’erano notti in cui aveva bisogno di quelle braccia per poter dormire, per poter dimenticare che questo non il tempo a cui apparteneva. C’erano notti in cui tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era Tony Stark che gli baciava i capelli e gli accarezzava la schiena, e della luce rassicurante che emanava - in senso letterale e figurativo - in ogni istante con la sua presenza.


	10. 10. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 10. Warmth  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 10/12  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 340

Tony aveva notato una cosa quando Steve si era ufficialmente trasferito nell’attico con lui. La quantità di coperte sul letto era aumentata. Non era un inverno particolarmente freddo. New York non era stata imbiancata neppure una volta dalla neve. E il riscaldamento in tutto l’edificio era abbastanza altro da permettergli di girare in maniche corte ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

Tranne Steve. Non che andasse in giro vestito come un eschimese, ma se tutti loro sfoggiavano canottiere o maniche molto corte - Bruce arrotolava sempre le maniche delle camice - Steve indossava delle magliette di cotone con maniche lunghe, e solo a volte permetteva agli avambracci di prendere aria. 

Tony non aveva idea di cosa fosse un pigiama e Steve ogni sera si cambiava. Pantaloni morbidi e si concedeva una maglietta a maniche corte prima di infilarsi sotto qualche chilo di coperte. Sapeva solo che rabbrividiva ogni volta che il biondo lo toccava. Aveva le dita congelate e gli ci voleva sempre un attimo prima che si scaldassero. 

“Come fai ad essere così freddo sotto tutte queste coperte? Io sto sudando e non stiamo neppure facendo sesso…” Aveva mormorato nascondendo il viso contro il petto dell’uomo.

“Sei tu che sei troppo caldo. E’ come dormire abbracciando una stufetta.”

“Hahaha. Che divertente.” Aveva alzato il viso per mordergli il mento, e sapeva che Steve aveva sorriso. Lo teneva stretto come una bambino avrebbe tenuto un orsetto di peluche. Con il palmo della mano gli accarezzava lentamente la schiena, ed era rilassante. Anche se la sua mano era ancora fredda per i suoi gusti.

“Credo di avere sempre freddo perché il mio corpo è rimasto per settant’anni nel ghiaccio.” Aveva ammesso il biondo, mentre le sue labbra sfioravano i capelli del moro. “Magari tra qualche anno tornerò normale e dormirò nudo come fai tu.”

“Stasera ho su i boxer, scusami tanto.”

Steve aveva riso, stringendolo di più a sé. Il calore di Tony era più confortante di qualsiasi altra cosa e non lo avrebbe perso per nulla al mondo.


	11. 11. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 11. Tradition  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 11/12  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, sentimentale/romantico  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 694  
> Note: Date a Cesare ciò che è di Cesare; date a Madda ciò che è di Madda. L’idea per questa cosuccia nasce da una role bellissima. Le parole di Steve sono quello dello Steve della Madda. Le lacrime di commozione sono le mie.

Steven Grant Rogers era sempre stato molto legato alla tradizione. Spesso tutto questo lo faceva entrare in conflitto con i suoi coinquilini e compagni di squadra che non rispettavano alcuna tradizione.

Era un tradizionalista. Gli piaceva osservare le feste. Gli piaceva comportarsi in modo consono alla situazione. E anche i regali che faceva erano sempre prevedibili. Maglioni orrendi e di dubbio gusto a Natale tanto che Tony gli aveva chiesto se era imparentato con i Weasley e lui non aveva capito; rose rosse e cioccolatini a San Valentino; a Pasqua aveva organizzato una caccia al tesoro in tutta la Torre e l’unico ad essersi divertito era ovviamente Clint; e per il 4 luglio - nonostante si rifiutasse di festeggiarlo come proprio compleanno - barbecue e fuochi d’artificio erano assicurati.

Per questo motivo Anthony Edward Stark aveva creduto che Steve sarebbe stato tradizionalista ogni limite anche in quel caso.

Aveva appoggiato la fronte nell’incavo del collo del biondo che ancora lo teneva in braccio. Le sue gambe erano molli, anche se ancora cingevano la vita del suo Capitano. Steve gli accarezzava la schiena, la fronte appoggiata contro la sua spalla. Cercavano di riprendere fiato, mentre l’acqua calda della doccia si infrangeva contro la loro pelle.

“Steve…” Aveva mormorato pianissimo, con il fiato corto, stringendosi di più all’altro e ricoprendo il suo collo con baci lievi come il tocco di ali di farfalla.

“Tony… Tony… Sposami.” 

Il biondo aveva mormorato contro la sua spalla e lui aveva alzato la testa di scatto, colpendo anche il muro dietro di sé per fissare il compagno. “Spo…? Io… Cioè… Ommioddio, Steve sei serio? Non lo stai dicendo solo perché preso dall’enfasi del momento dovuto a questa magnifica sessione di passione che abbiamo appena condiviso? Mi hai davvero chiesto di…?” Aveva iniziato a blaterare come ogni volta un’emozione troppo forte si impadroniva di lui.

Una volta che Steve lo aveva aiutato a tornare con i piedi per terra - in senso letterale - gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani, per zittirlo con un bacio. “Sono serissomo, Tony. Siamo entrambi uomini, lo so, ma Nat mi ha detto che adesso è diverso dagli anni ‘40 e che ora è possibile una cosa del genere. Sono giorni che ci penso e…” Aveva continuato a fissarlo negli occhi, rosso in viso. “...ti amo così tanto da volerti legare a me per sempre…”

Non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva alzato le braccia per mettere le mani sulle sue e guardarlo ancora. Aveva aperto la bocca un paio di volte per dire qualcosa, ma non ci era riuscito. Aveva potuto solo deglutire. “Mi vuoi sposare… Dimmi che non sto piangendo. Ti prego, dimmi che è solo l’acqua della doccia. Oddio, tu mi vuoi sposare.”

Le dita di Steve avevano accarezzato le due guance, cercando di asciugare quelle che erano sicuramente lacrime mescolate all’acqua. “E’...un sì?” Aveva notato Steve sorridere timidamente ed era riuscito solo ad annuire vigorosamente.

“Sì. Sì. Decisamente un sì.”

“Oh Dio. Grazie. Grazie grazie grazie.” Steve lo aveva abbracciato e baciato più volte, e Tony poteva solo rispondere ad ogni suo bacio. “Sono così felice. Tony, tu non puoi capire… Aspetta un attimo!” 

Tony lo aveva visto uscire di corsa dal bagno, nudo e bagnato e aveva anche temuto che sarebbe scivolato, per rientrare nemmeno un minuto dopo. Aveva chiuso il getto dell’acqua, dal quale Tony non si era spostato, e si era inginocchiato sollevando una scatolina aperta in modo che Tony potesse vede al suo interno. Vi era dentro una semplice fedina sulla quale erano state incise le loro iniziali. 

“Voglio farlo come si deve, secondo la tradizione. Ahem…” Si era schiarito la voce prima di guardarlo negli occhi. “Anthony Edward Stark, vuoi sposarmi?”

Tony lo aveva guardato ed era scoppiato a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Secondo la tradizione? Nudi nella doccia?” Aveva scosso la testa, smettendo di ridere ma con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Lo aveva guardato ancora, con amore e dolcezza e sentiva il cuore così colmo di gioia e serenità che poteva di nuovo iniziare a piangere come una ragazzina emozionata. “Sì, Steven Grant Rogers, voglio sposarti.”


	12. 12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 12 Days of SteveTony  
> Prompt: 12. Home  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personaggi: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> Pair:Steve/Tony  
> Numero capitoli: 12/12  
> Generi: un po’ di hurt ma anche un po’ di comfort  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 592

C’erano dei momenti in cui Steve saliva in sella alla sua moto e percorreva la distanza tra Manhattan e Brooklyn ad una velocità fin troppo elevata. Erano le giornate in cui il suo sonno durato settant’anni si faceva vivo e gli pesava più che mai. 

Era un eroe. Aveva salvato New York. Aveva salvato il mondo intero. Aveva sconfitto l’HYDRA. Era un eroe e tutti i bambini erano cresciuti col mito di Capitan America e delle sue eroiche imprese. E tutto succedeva mentre lui era sepolto sotto una spessa coltre di ghiaccio e neve. Mentre il suo corpo invece di morire si ibernava da solo, portandolo in un letargo durato troppo a lungo. 

Un letargo da cui si era svegliato vuoto e avrebbe preferito tornare a dormire per altri cento anni. 

Bucky era morto. Peggy era invecchiata. Howard era morto. I Howling Commandos morti o semplicemente vecchi. 

Prendeva allora la moto e cercava di tornare alle proprie radici. Tornava a Brooklyn e cercava qualsiasi cosa potesse ricordargli la sua infanzia e giovinezza. Ma non era rimasto più nulla. In settant’anni era tutto cambiato e lui non poteva più stringere nulla tra le proprie dita.

E si odiava per questi attimi in cui desiderava tornare nel passato e nascondersi nel conforto delle persone che aveva amato una volta. Si odiava perché in questo mondo che non gli apparteneva c’erano altre persone che lo avevano accolto. 

C’era l’agente Phil Coulson, che lo aveva inondato di complimenti da metterlo anche in imbarazzo. Era stato il primo a spiegargli quel secolo che era così assurdo. Era stato la prima persona ad accoglierlo in quel futuro che non capiva, e poi lo aveva perso.

C’era l’agente Natasha Romanov, con la quale aveva subito legato, anche se era una ex spia russa ed aveva poi saputo della Guerra Fredda. La donna aveva avuto la pazienza di spiegargli come funzionava la vita in quell’epoca. Dal semplice utilizzo dei cellulari ai cambiamenti più radicali della società.

C’era l’agente Clint Barton, che sembrava un fratello minore a cui dover badare ma che lo aveva subito accolto nella propria cerchia di amici. Nonostante l’inizio non fosse stato dei migliori. L’arciere gli aveva fatto assaggiare tutto il cibo spazzatura che gli passava per la mente e stava cercando di introdurlo nel mondo dei videogiochi, con scarsi risultati.

C’era Thor, che non era quasi mai presente ma che riusciva ad essere amico di tutti e Steve riusciva anche a passare sopra al fatto che si professasse un dio e questo andasse contro alla sue educazione cattolica.

C’era il dottor Bruce Banner, con il quale parlava raramente perché l’uomo preferiva passare il proprio tempo in laboratorio. Ma che era diventato velocemente l’unico medico dal quale si faceva curare le ferite dopo le missioni, evitando così lo staff medico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che continuava a vederlo solo come un esperimento.

C’era infine Tony Stark, il figlio di quel Howard Stark che aveva contribuito alla sua trasformazione in supersoldato. Tony che lo prendeva in continuazione per i fondelli perché non sapeva usare il computer o che faceva citazioni da film e libri che lui non aveva mai visto. Tony che lo chiamava “Capsicle” per dargli fastidio e sorrideva nel dirlo. Tony che lo guardava negli occhi e lui che adorava perdersi in quello sguardo. Tony che gli aveva dato una casa quando avevano salvato New York dai Chitauri.

Tony. La squadra. Casa. Quelli erano i pensieri che gli facevano girare la moto e abbandonare Brooklyn per tornare a Manhattan, dove ad attenderlo c’era una famiglia bistrattata ma unita.


End file.
